


Viewing the End

by LunerDreams



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor, Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: Chaos End, For DeSu one, Lazy Tagging, demon king, spoilers for endings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-10-25 05:18:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10757514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunerDreams/pseuds/LunerDreams
Summary: The Demon King watches a bunny hooded teen make decisions on how the world will be restored.He personally like the merit way the best.....





	1. RESTORER

After eight days of Judgement from Polaris it seems the group decided to go simply restore the world to what it previously was. ‘How boring,’ He thought. He had watched that group of humans with interest. That interest had first been curiosity to find out who was regularly summoning high leveled demons. 

He had been expecting someone of high authority or at least look strong, but no; what he got was a eighteen year old high school student wearing a bunny hoodie. At first he thought it was a some sort of fluke, until he remembered he was the Demon King who wore headphones that looked like cat ears. The bunny hooded teen peaked his interest, so he watched him. 

Watched him struggle and grow into the leadership. It was exactly more entertaining than he thought it would be, so he gave the blue eyed, raven haired boy some credit for that. He Watched as the bunny hooded teen fought against his use to be allies and brought them back to his side. Even the stubborn detective and equally stubborn leader of JP’s.

‘What a waste,’ He thought as saw the final moments before the human’s world reset. The boy, Hibiki (yes he knew his name), had so much potential for power, but decided to forget it all and have the world go back to the way it use to be. Again he thought, ‘What a waste.’

The King did nothing to stop it. He was the King of Demons not of man, so he simply kept on watching from afar, watching as the human world reset. His own realm being unaffected. He felt that he would be content on see seeing on the boy would grow now; now that there weren’t any demons or angels to fight. 

There was just one small, insignificant problem.

The item of his interest did not exist.


	2. KINGMAKER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Al Saiduq's ending

The Anguished One was definitely an odd one, but his interest seemed to enjoy talking to him. While strange the Anguished One did have his quirks. The odd speech pattern and his fascination in humanity were some of these quirks. Most of the time it was tolerable, and even a bit endearing, but there was one “quirk” that rubbed him the wrong way.

The Anguished One seemed very fond of his interest, but the King did nothing and simply watched.

The plan that his interest and the Anguished One came up with was almost as odd as the Anguished One himself. To create a new world, an almost primitive world. Obviously the bunny hooded wasn’t really thinking on what that would mean. He would probably die a few days after the reset.

The King watched as they gathered back their previous allies, well almost all of them. Both the JP’s leader and the detective committed suicide, too committed to their ideals to change. Thought he made too admit the face his interest made was quite intriguing.

So Polaris was defeated and the newly dubbed Al Saiduq created the new world. What surprised the King was how well the group survived. They still were able to use their phones to summon demons, and found creative ways to charge said phones using their abilities. They interacted with the people of the land, gaining leadership by showing their ability to summon demons. 

And when they died, most of they from old age surprisingly, they left behind their devices giving someone else the ability to become a King of Man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kind of want to continue this one into a full story....


	3. MERITORIOUS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamato's Ending

He liked the JP’s leader’s way of thought. It was similar to his own. He who became the Demon King for power, saving people for the angels had just been a plus. Well, saving the people who hadn’t gotten in his way, those who did stand in his way  were cut mercilessly.  

He felt somewhat proud of the bunny hooded teen when he decided to join the slightly younger JP’s leader. The two of them together brought the other groups to theirs knees easily. If it had been up to the JP’s leader the King felt that he would’ve killed the others, but his interest inverted saying they could help. So the leader trust his interest judgment. 

Which had been a good idea, for the battle with Polaris would’ve been impossible without the help of the other. No matter how strong the bunny and the leader were together. Before creating the new world Polaris warned them that even they would fall to that system. Saying it as if his interest didn’t understand that. 

The world was remade, demons running free, and the Demon Summoning App fully functional. To survive this new world people had to make use of all their talents. Those who didn’t, the King smirked at the thought, well they met a swift end. Because of the new order JP’s became the leading power. Yamato leading the head, with his interest being the second. 

Many times over that rule, many different people tried to overthrow them. All of them shot down before the could reach the head by the right hand. Honestly the king thought his interest could take on the leader and win, but it’s his choice not to.

The KIng watched the black cladded bunny lead a small group of loyal soldiers against a riot, taking down people left and right. Over time the battles had harden the teen, killings wasn’t off the list anymore. The more he watched the more he saw himself in his interest. 

A thought passed through his head, ‘He should introduce himself to him.’


	4. EGALITARIAN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ronaldo's equality ending.

The King watched in slight shock. Out of all the choices his interest could’ve chosen, he chose the one that held no interest to the demonic king. King could see the reasoning behind the choice, but he strongly believed that it was a terrible way to fix the situation. ‘Heck,’ the King thought, ‘His friend is a better choice, and he doesn’t even have a plan!’  
   
The King was half tempted to show up after they reset the world , just to cause chaos, to get rid of his frustration about his interest's choice. He was actually about to leave the Demon realm when he realized how childish he was acting. Like a toddler throwing a trauma because their parent wouldn’t get them the toy they wanted.  
   
He took a breath and relaxed back into his throne, deciding to continue watching. He could wait, humans will eventually fall from their ways, and nothing could change that. Unless you didn't want them to be humans anymore.   
   
So the demonic king chose to wait, and continue watching the humans lives.  
   
The more he watched the happy and peaceful days past the more one question kept popping back into his head.  
   
   
   
“If I had done something different could we have ended up like that? Happy?”  
   
   
   
   
As much as the humans tried the King had been right saying that they would fall.   
   
And great was that fall.  
   
   
   
   
   
Then the King had an answer to his question.  
   
   
   
“No.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personally this was my least favorite ending for Devil Survivor 2. That may be because I didn't really enjoy Ronaldo character all that much.  
> I hope though you still enjoyed this chapter.


	5. A Beginning for a Different End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Start of the Triangulum Arc.

   
The King had been right he thought the bunny hooded teen was the reason they won the first time. Sure they had taken care of the first , but his interest’s group had been utterly trashed by the being known as Arcturus. All of them were on the ground already dead or soon to be. It seems was the fighting in the first world was for not. Simple because one bunny hooded teen wasn’t part of the reset.  
   
When he had first realized that many of his minion demons died in a merciless slaughter. Even his all powerful demon Lucifer didn’t want to get in his way. He was fine now, though still a bit upset about it. The demonic king it was one of Polaris’s lasts acts to get back at the humans who defeated her. Pitiful if you ask him.  
   
His interest’s childhood friend seemed to be a using his last breaths to talk with the JP’s leader, who was bleeding heavily from the side. After the brunette collapse the alien, Alcor, came up the JP’s leader, saying that their might be a way to fix the mess. The white haired teen decided to go with the alien’s plan. Then said alien whisked them away to the Administrator’s realm.  
   
The King was interested in the turn of events. Thinking, ‘They’re going to bring back you and the world, aren’t they,’ A smirk spread the across the demonic King.  
   
He was ecstatic when he found the familiar looking bunny hood. The king couldn’t wait to see were his interest’s potential would take him.  
   
And so began the beginning of some very different endings.


End file.
